The Chain
by IACB
Summary: Kylo et Rey sont liés. UA.


**TITRE :** The Chain

 **RESUME** **:** Kylo et Rey sont liés. UA.

 **GENRE** **:** Romance **x** Crime **x** UA (période actuelle)

 **RATING** **:** M (et c'est _vraiment_ pas des blagues)

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _ **"Run into the shadows**_

 _ **Chains keep us together"**_

The Chain — Fleetwood Mac.

 _._  
 _._

 _ **24 décembre 1998.**_

Sous le scintillement des décorations de Noël, la peau de Snoke se faisait aussi blanchâtre que celle d'un cadavre. Sa cicatrice était plus prononcée, un sillon irrégulier scindant drastiquement son crâne en deux jusqu'à la naissance de son front, et la crevasse de sa joue était un spectacle morbide duquel les yeux de Ben peinaient souvent à se détacher. Il était assis sur le siège passager, ses baskets trouées aux pieds, ses paumes moites coincées entre ses cuisses, et il s'efforçait de regarder la route nocturne se déployer droit devant lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs coulaient en filaments sur son front, fragmentant sa vue.

Une heure, quinze minutes, deux heures, vingt minutes ; Ben ne savait plus la durée exacte de leur périple vers nulle part. Toute notion du temps avait été abandonnée après le coucher du soleil. Derrière la vitre, un monde parallèle, lumineux. Les larges trottoirs étaient maculés de neige et y progressaient à contre-courant familles souriantes, couples heureux et enfants surexcités, parkas sur le dos et paquets volumineux sous le bras. Ben observait leurs étreintes, écoutait leurs rires, disséquait leurs mimiques, examinaient leurs traits faciaux, cataloguait leurs gestuelles, enregistrait leurs regards. Les néons des enseignes en fête les recouvraient d'un halo coloré au fur et à mesure de leur lente avancée, les lumières changeantes pleuvant sur leurs silhouettes. Bleu, vert, jaune, rose, violet, rouge, noir, noir, noir.

Noir.

Il expira et tout devint flou.

« Tiens-toi prêt. »

Ben hocha immédiatement la tête puis se redressa, le coeur dans la gorge. Il essuya ses paumes sur son jean d'un geste lent et mesuré, ce jean trop large dans lequel nageaient des jambes trop frêles. Un bref coup d'oeil en direction du rétroviseur intérieur lui indiqua que Hux était toujours assoupi sur la banquette arrière. Ben déglutit.

Le pick-up bifurqua dans une zone un peu moins peuplée, signant leur éloignement progressif de la ville vers ses entrailles industrielles. Ici, les lampadaires se faisaient rares et le relief sombre des usines était une ligne d'horizon sinistre dans le paysage. Snoke se mit tout doucement à ralentir.

« Regarde. »

Ben releva la tête. Observa. Une silhouette se dessinait en bordure de route, à quelques mètres seulement d'eux. Elle avait un pouce dressé en l'air, son autre main occupée à rassembler les deux pans ouverts de sa veste pour palier au vent.

« Offert sur un putain de plateau d'argent. » chuchota Snoke, jubilatoire, et Ben se sentit pris de nausée.

Plus ils avançaient, plus sa température corporelle chutait. Ses doigts étaient agrippés à ses cuisses comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le tissu délavé de son jean mis à l'épreuve par la pression de ses ongles, et il observa, extérieur à son propre corps, la silhouette lointaine gagner petit à petit en précision.

C'était une femme. La vingtaine. Brune. Yeux bleus. Petite. Mince. Sac à main bleu. Trois grands sacs rouges aux pieds. Manteau noir, noir, noir.

Noir.

Sourire soulagé à la vue du pick-up ralentissant dans sa direction.

Ben bloqua un haut-le-coeur.

« Je vous dépose quelque part ? » demanda Snoke de sa voix la plus humaine et son rictus le plus terrifiant.

L'obscurité dissimulait son profil, empêchant l'auto-stoppeuse de le voir en détails. L'empêchant de fuir immédiatement en courant — si cela servait encore à quelque chose, à présent. Ben serra sa poche, ses doigts tâtant précautionneusement l'objet dur et froid qui s'y trouvait.

« Vous me sauvez la vie. » soufflait de bonheur la jeune femme, une main sur le coeur. « Je dois passer Noël chez mes parents mais j'ai raté le dernier bus et je voulais marcher — ils habitent à un quart d'heure seulement d'ici — mais chargée comme je suis, c'est quasiment impossible. »

« Entrez, entrez. Nous vous déposerons. » l'invita Snoke.

Ben prit une profonde inspiration. Compta : _un, deux_.

« Je… je vous aide avec vos affaires, Mademoiselle ? » proposa-t-il, sa voix sonnant aussi faux à son oreille qu'une corde de guitare mal accordée.

« Oh, avec plaisir, merci beaucoup. » soupira la jeune femme. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'acheter autant de choses, mais bon. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : on a le temps jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où on n'en a plus ! J'ai passé le mois de décembre entier à reporter l'achat de ces fichus cadeaux et… »

Voix cristalline, ajouta Ben à sa liste mentale. Un son fin et chantant, comme une cascade d'eau de source. Un son plein de vie.

« Huit. » commanda à son adresse Snoke, l'auto-stoppeuse monologuant toujours en arrière-fond.

Ben hocha la tête, la bouche soudainement aride. A l'arrière, Hux s'était réveillé et suivait la scène avec la plus grande attention, ses deux grands yeux bleus ouverts. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière passager, ses mains étaient si moites que ses doigts en glissaient sur le cuir de la voiture. L'air glacial du dehors le gifla, punissant Ben avant l'acte.

« Tenez, commencez par ce sac, il est beaucoup moins lourd. » lui conseilla la jeune fille en lui tendant l'objet en question. « Vous êtes jeune, je ne voudrais pas abimer votre dos. »

Ben accepta silencieusement le paquet et le posa sur son propre siège, sa portière encore entrouverte. Dans son dos, le regard scrutateur de Snoke lui brûlait la nuque. Lorsque l'auto-stoppeuse se pencha à nouveau pour attraper le second sac, la lanière son sac à main glissa de son épaule et elle le repêcha d'un geste agile, rire aux lèvres.

« Bon, je suis assez maladroi— » déplora-t-elle en se redressant.

Ben ne réfléchit pas ; son corps le fit pour lui.

A la seconde où elle lui fit pleinement face, sa main repêcha son poignard de sa poche de blouson et il enfonça la lame en acier au plus profond de son abdomen. L'auto-stoppeuse poussa un râle étranglé, pas plus haut qu'un souffle court, sa figure enjouée à présent froissée en une expression de choc. Elle releva un bras frémissant, tentant de l'intercaler entre Ben et elle dans une vaine tentative de défense et l'adolescent observa son poing s'ouvrir, se refermer puis s'ouvrir encore avec impuissance, comme tentant de se raccrocher à l'air, à la vie, à quelque chose.

Doigts tremblants et respiration saccadée, il ôta le poignard. Compta : _un_. L'enfonça dans sa trachée. Compta : _deux_. Ôta le poignard. L'enfonça dans son coeur. Compta : _trois_.

Et bientôt, ses doigt ne tremblaient plus sous l'emprise de la terreur. Son souffle n'était plus erratique par signe de dégoût de soi. Bientôt, toute sensation de chute libre fut remplacée par une délirante montée d'adrénaline. Plus il sentait la lame transpercer sa peau, s'insinuer dans sa chair, attaquer ses organes, détruire son halo cristallin, plus il se sentait… euphorique. Puissant. Invincible.

Cinq coups et l'auto-stoppeuse ne tenait déjà plus complètement sur ses jambes, du sang jaillissant par fontaine de ses lèvres entrouvertes, ses deux bras ballants de part et d'autre de son corps mutilé. Mais Ben la maintenait en place. Une main solidement agrippée à sa nuque, il asséna consécutivement ses sixième et septième coups au niveau du thorax tout en stabilisant sa tête, la forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il voulait voir l'instant précis où elle lâcherait complètement prise. Il voulait être témoin de la vie s'éteignant définitivement dans ses jolis yeux bleus exorbités.

 _Huit._

Et malgré le fait que ses mains lui démangeaient encore furieusement, malgré cette bête sanguinaire rugissant en lui à pleins poumons, réclamant qu'il ne reste de son jouet qu'un amas de chair lacérée, Ben lâcha l'auto-stoppeuse. Comme ça, d'un seul coup. Un cadavre s'écrasant lamentablement au sol.

Les sacs amortirent partiellement sa chute et le sang s'insinuèrent partout où il n'y avait pas d'obstacles ; sur les cadeaux délicatement emballés, sur les cartes de voeux, dans son sac à main, sur son trousseau de clés, à l'intérieur de son portefeuille, sur son téléphone portable, dans ses papiers d'identité, dans son manteau, sur le goudron, sur l'herbe. Ben observa le spectacle, la bouche entrouverte, son propre coeur battant la chamade. Du rouge maculait ses mains, ses bras, ses coudes, son sweat.

Puis il releva la tête…

« Ok, on y va. »

…et sa figure se décomposa.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous ayez apprécié cette (micro) mise en bouche. Je viens poser mes p'tites pattes dans le gigantesque fandom qu'est Star Wars... croisons à présent des doigts pour ne vraiment pas me foirer.**

 **xo,**

 **IACB.**


End file.
